Alduin Offiziell
Alduin Offiziell ist ein deutscher Let's Play-Kanal, der seit 2011 aktiv ist. Der primäre Fokus liegt auf dem Strategie-Genre, insbesondere die „Total War“-Reihe. Daneben finden vereinzelt auch Spiele anderer Genres Platz auf dem Kanal. Leichte Bekanntheit erlangte der Kanal durch das „The Third Age: Total War Together“, dem „The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim“ Let's Play, welches über 400 Episoden fasst, sowie dem aus über 200 Episoden bestehenden Together von „Total War: ATTILA“ als West- sowie Oströmisches Reich. Seit dem Start des „Empire: Total War“-Projektes als Kirchenstaat erscheint täglich eine Episode mindestens eines Projektes. Zuvor gab es nur innerhalb der Woche jeden Tag mindestens eine Episode. Sven änderte dies jedoch und wird weiterhin anstreben, dies so beizubehalten. Des Weiteren besitzen sie eine Steam-Gruppe. Kanalkonzept Typischerweise werden die Episoden aufgenommen, die aus Gameplay sowie aktiver Kommentierung bestehen, und anschließend auf YouTube veröffentlicht. Das bevorzugte Genre ist hierbei Strategie. Besonders viel Aufmerksamkeit wird hierbei der Total War-Reihe gewidmet. Als Besonderheit sticht hierbei heraus, dass ein Großteil der Total War-Projekte hierbei als Together gespielt werden, welche stets aus der Sicht von Max gezeigt werden, dem Kanalbesitzer. Nebenbei wird versucht, möglichst viel auf Zuschauervorschläge einzugehen. Insbesondere in Sachen Projektwahl werden die Zuschauer stark miteinbezogen, um die größtmögliche Akzeptanz zu erreichen. Der Kanal wird freizeitlich betrieben. Projekte Es wurde bislang jedes Total War ab Medieval II: Total War gespielt. Des Weiteren finden die Thief-Reihe, Assassin's Creed II, ein GTA Online Ensemble und viele weitere kleinere Projekte aus anderen Genres ihren Platz. Trotzdem wird das Hauptaugenmerk des Kanals auf Strategie im Together-Stil gelegt. Eine Kampagne im Gegeneinander-Stil wurde angefangen, musste jedoch aufgrund von technischen Problemen abgebrochen werden. Es wird stets angestrebt, jedes Projekt möglichst bis zum Ende durchzuspielen. Da bei Strategie-Spielen das Ende ein dehnbarer Begriff ist, kann das hier von einfacher Erfüllung der Siegbedingungen bis zur Welteroberung reichen. Kanalentwicklung Der Kanal wurde vom Kanalbesitzer Max von einem ehemals guten Freund übernommen, welcher ursprünglich den Kanal nicht als Let's Play-Channel betrieb. In den ältesten Projekten ist diese Person auch unter anderem zu hören. Später war er kurzzeitig Teil des GTA Online-Ensembles. Max begann mit vielen Singelplayer-Projekten, unter anderem Empire: Total War als Preußen sowie The Elder Scrolls: V Skyrim. Etablierung des Together-Stils Max lud für ein anstehendes Total War: SHOGUN II-Projekt den bislang nicht in Erscheinung getretenen Co-Let's Player Ralf ein. Da Total War: SHOGUN II einen rein vom Gameplay her hochwertigen Multiplayer anbietet und die beiden als Team gut und unterhaltend harmonierten, stieß das neue Konzept auf große Zustimmung. Die Blütezeit des Teams Ralf & Mäx wurde mit dem Together von The Third Age: Total War erreicht, wo jeweils die Hochelben und Rohan gespielt wurden. Das Projekt zählt heute noch zu den erfolgreichsten des Kanals. Das Together von Total War: SHOGUN II musste abgebrochen werden, da der Spielstand sich selbst zerstörte und jegliche Versuche, ihn zu reparieren, erfolglos blieben. Der SEGA-Support stellte fest, dass in dem Together ein sogenannter „Gamestopper“ den Spielstand ruiniert hatte und es dafür keine Lösung gibt. Besondere Bedeutung erlangte die Äußerung später, da sie das allseits bekannt vor Programmfehlern triefende, damals noch in der Entwicklung befindende, Total War: ROME II in ihrer Antwort erwähnten und versprachen, der Fehler würde im Nachfolger nicht auftreten. Das Total War: ROME II-Desaster Kurz nach dem Erscheinen von Total War: ROME II starteten Max und Ralf ihr neues Together-Projekt als Rom und Epirus. Max äußerte sich im ersten Part gegenüber dem neuen Teil der Total War-Reihe sehr erwartungsvoll, wo hingegen Ralf eine neutrale Haltung gegenüber dem Spiel einnahm. Der Spielstand konnte jedoch nicht fertiggestellt werden, da der Entwickler Creative Assembly durchgehend derartig viele Patches herausbrachte, dass der Spielstand zerstört wurde. Es erfolgte ein Neustart, wo die Fraktionswahl auf die Icener sowie auf Karthago fiel. Allerdings desynchronisierte es auch hier nach und nach immer öfter, bis der Spielstand auch hier erneut vollkommen ruiniert wurde. Daraufhin wurde das Projekt für beendet erklärt. Das ursprünglich geplante Projekt von GTA Online als Together musste abgesagt werden, da Rockstar Games die Veröffentlichung der PC-Version von Grand Theft Auto: V weiter verzögerte. Zwischenzeitlich gab es einen kurzen Auftritt von Ralf im Let's Play der Thief-Reihe sowie eine Art Together in Alien Isolation von den Beiden. Ralf startete selbstständig drei Projekte: XCOM: Enemy Unknown, Civilisation: Beyond Earth, welches er allerdings nie beendete sowie das kurze Indie-Game Presentable Liberty. Die Auflösung des alten Teams Als neues Projekt wurde, wie auch schon The Third Age: Total War, die Mod "Stainless Steel" für Medieval II: Total War gewählt, welches im „Hotseat“-Modus stattfand. Dort wurden die Fraktionen Frankreich und Sizilien gespielt. Zwischenzeitlich startete das Projekt GTA Online, welches anfangs von Max sowie dem ehemaligen Kanalbesitzer Steve gespielt wurde. Später erweiterte sich das Ensemble auf zwei weitere, bislang nicht in Erscheinung getretene Mitglieder, die hiermit das Ensemble bildeten. Hauptaugenmerk des Projektes lag darauf, nach der Veröffentlichung des „Heists-Updates“, jeden Raubüberfall vorzuspielen. Das Together von Stainless Steele wurde nach 70 Episoden kommentarlos abgebrochen. Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt äußerte sich Max dahingehend, dass der Spielstand korrumpiert sei und sich nicht mehr retten ließe. Nach der Veröffentlichung des zu seiner Zeit neuesten Teils der Total War-Reihe, Total War: ATTILA, starteten Max und Ralf ein Together als West- und Oströmisches Reich. Es wurden insgesamt drei Parts jemals veröffentlicht. Kurze Zeit später wurden diese Parts jedoch aus noch bislang unbekanntem Grund vom Netz genommen. Relativ zeitgleich fiel ein Mitglied des GTA Online-Ensembles aus, seinen Platz nahm der bislang nur aus den Kommentaren bekannte xXAlduin99, mit echtem Namen Sven ein. Es offenbarte sich relativ schnell, dass sich Max und Sven privat über längere Zeit im Internet angefreundet hatten. Ralf und Max hatten bereits den Prolog von Total War: ATTILA vorgespielt, jedoch stand immernoch das Together in der Großen Kampagne aus. Max startete daraufhin kurzerhand das Let's Play-Together in Total War: ATTILA als West- und Oströmisches Reich mit dem bereits aus GTA Online bekannten Sven. Es bildete sich das neue Team Max und Sven, welches bei den Zuschauern auf erstaunlich große Akzeptanz stieß. Auf Nachfragen, wo denn Ralf und das drei Episoden lange Let's Play Together von Total War: ATTILA der beiden verblieb, informierte das neue Team Max und Sven die Zuschauer dahingehend, das Ralf keine Lust und Zeit mehr an Let's Plays habe und aus dem Kanal ausgestiegen ist. Dass die alten drei Episoden vom Netz genommen wurden, wurde insofern begründet, dass Ralf Max dazu aufforderte und er selbstverständlich der Bitte nachkommen musste. Aufleben des Kanals unter dem neuen Team Nach dem Ende des GTA Online-Ensembles und dem erfolgreichen Start des Total War: ATTILA LPT's, starteten Max und Sven eine Reihe vieler neuer Projekte. Dazu zählen ein Let's Play-Together von Total War: SHOGUN II Fall of the Samurai, eine gemoddete Version von Total War: ROME II Emperor Edition, die beiden Total War: ATTILA DLC's „Last Roman“ und „Age Of Charlemagne“, sowie ein drei Episoden langes Together von der nie vollendeten Beta des Empire: Total War-Kampagnenmultiplayers, welche jedoch aufgrund von technischen Problemen abgebrochen wurde. Gleichzeitig startete Max das Let's Play der Total Conversion "Enderal" von The Elder Scrolls: V Skyrim, welches jedoch aus den selben Gründen abgebrochen werden musste, da die Total Conversion sich als sehr instabil herausstellte, das Let's Play vom ersten Teil der Mafia-Reihe sowie das Let's Play des vierten Teils der Thief-Reihe. Auf Mitwirkung des Co-Let's Players Sven hin gab es zudem ein relativ kleines, als Infovideo genutztes Weihnachtsspezial Ende 2015 sowie ein 3000 Abonenntenspezial, wo die Zuschauer, die in den Kommentaren aktiv sind geehrt wurden sowie einem Zuschauer speziell der Wunsch nach einem Together von Age Of Charlemagne erfüllt wurde inklusive der gewünschten Fraktionswahl. Des Weiteren identifizierte sich Sven als von Max ernannter „Community-Beauftragter“ und gab an, sich möglichst hauptsächlich um die Anliegen der kleinen Community zu kümmern. Anschließend wurde sogar eine Steam-Gruppe auf Zuschauerwunsch erstellt. Angekündigt wurde zudem ein Let's Play Together vom derzeit neuesten Teil der Total War-Reihe, Total War: WARHAMMER, wo Sven angab, Bretonia spielen zu wollen. Die Fraktionswahl von Max wird hier jedoch nicht preisgegeben. Den Aussagen von Sven zufolge würde es auf jedenfall nicht das Chaos sein. Das Let's Play kann jedoch erst starten, sobald Creative Assembly Bretonia als Free-LC veröffentlicht, da Max möglichst keine Mod hierfür nutzen will. Sven gab jedoch an, in jedem Falle, ob Creative Assembly Bretonia veröffentlicht oder nicht, diese Fraktion zu spielen und er von seiner Wahl nicht abweichen würde. Total War: WARHAMMER als angekündigtes Together stieß auf Überraschung der Zuschauer, da Sven ursprünglich angab, sich Total War: WARHAMMER nicht zu kaufen. Ein Let's Play als Soloprojekt wurde von Max mit der Fraktion des Imperiums bereits durchgeführt. Nach dem sehr frühen Abbruch des Multiplayer-Projektes von Empire: Total War des neuen Teams gab es, auf Vorschlag von Max, die Möglichkeit, für ein Nachfolgeprojekt zu wählen. Dieses sollte ein Soloprojekt von Sven sein mit der von ihm selber ins Spiel gemoddeten Fraktion des Kirchenstaates sein. Der Vorschlag stieß auf große Akzeptanz und Freude, sodass Sven nun auch sein bisher einziges und erstes Soloprojekt starten durfte. Abgesehen von der durch ihn erstellten Mod verzichtete er für dieses Projekt auf die Anwendung weiterer Mods. Das Projekt verzeichnet seit seinem Start erstaunlicherweise großen Erfolg für die Kanalverhältnisse. Sven gab im ersten Part an, er wolle, im Gegensatz zu den anderen bislang existenten Projekten auch hin und wieder eine sogenannte "Realtalk-Runde" einlegen, wo er über Dinge sprechen wird, die auch fernab des Gaming - Genres liegen. Aktuelle Entwicklungen Wie in der Steam-Gruppe bekanntgegeben und relativ spontan entschieden, wird es, in Anbetracht dessen, dass das mittlerweile über zwei Jahre alte Let's Play Together von Total War: SHOGUN II nie beendet werden konnte, eine Neuauflage geben wird. Zudem nährt sich das größte Projekt des Teams Max und Sven, Total War: ATTILA als West- und Oströmisches Reich, seinem Ende. Die Neuauflage des neuen Together Projektes Total War: SHOGUN II ''ist begonnen worden- während Max die "Hattori" spielt, steuert Sven die "Ikko Ikki". Besonderheit ist, dass sie diesmal, wie sie selbst sagen, ein "wahrhaftiges Together spielen wollen, mit Startpositionen, die dicht beieinander liegen." Beide Fraktionen sind DLC-Inhalte. Am 28.11.2016 erschien ein Infovideo, welches allein von Sven aufgenommen wurde. In diesem erklärt er, dass die aktuellen Together-Projekte, abgesehen von ''Total War: SHOGUN II, komplett fertig aufgenommen sind, und die Parts nurnoch hochgeladen und freigegeben werden müssen. Zudem kündigt er an, dass im Feburar 2017, sofern die Entwickler "Bretonia" als Fraktion zugänglich machen, das große Together in Total War: WARHAMMER ''starten soll. Es soll als Nachfolger vom beliebten Let's Play als Ost- und Westrom erscheinen und eine ähnliche Größe erreichen. Der Anlass und wohl wichtigste Punkt des ungefähr 24 Minuten langen Infovideos ist, dass Sven offenbart, ungefähr 8 Wochen nicht online sein zu können, da er außerhalb der Stadt sei. Bis auf Samstags sei es ihm dadurch nicht möglich, am Kanal mitzuwirken oder mit Max sowie alleine aufzunehmen. Er kündigt in diesem Zusammenhang an, dass es zu Ausfällen kommen kann bezüglich der Freigabe der Let's Play's von ''Empire: Total War und dem Together Total War: SHOGUN II. Den Grund für seine Abwesenheit nennt Sven nicht. Am 02.12.2016 kehrte er ohne Angabe von genaueren Gründen überraschend und offensichtlich erleichtert zurück und bot an, ein Weihnachtsspecial zu machen, sofern es ihm möglich ist. Die aktive Rolle im Kanal übernahm Sven im Laufe der Zeit. Im August 2018 benannte er sogar den Kanal um und nahm einige bedeutende optische Änderungen vor. Einen Besitzwechsel gab es laut dem dazu veröffentlichten Infovideo allerdings nicht. Der Schwerpunkt des Kanals wurde auf Total War: WARHAMMER und den Rest der Warhammer-Triologie von Creative Assembly festgesetzt. Trivia *Alduin Offiziell präsentiert sich als unpolitisch und vertritt öffentlich keine politischen Meinungen. Der Kanal spricht sich gegen andauernde politische Diskussionen aus und verzichtet auf diese als Unterhaltung. Hingegen wird eher auf Historik fokussiert. *Sven ist im Internet eher bekannt unter seinem Internetpseudonym xXAlduin99. *Seit der Zusammenstellung des neuen Teams hat sich verstärkt Svens recht vulgärer Sprachgebrauch als Unterhaltungsmittel etabliert. Dabei stellt sich das Team bewusst in ihrem Sprachgebrauch als politisch unkorrekt dar, was bei vielen Zuschauern auch für Unmut sorgte, jedoch weitreichend als unterhaltend empfunden wird. *Trotz dem Gebrauch von Wörtern wie „gay“, „Schwuchtel“, „schwul“ als Fluchwörter hat der Kanal öffentlich verdeutlicht, dass sie kein Problem mit Homosexualität haben, es aber lustig fänden, wenn Leute das echt ernst nehmen würden. *Ralfs Verschwinden wurde von vielen Zuschauern mit Bedauerung beantwortet. Viele sehen darin das einschneidenste Ereignis innerhalb der Kanalgeschichte. *Max hat einen Realschulabschluss und gab an, berufstätig zu sein. Ralf identifizierte sich selber mehrmals als Student im Bereich der Mathematik. Sven gab an, er habe einen Abschluss der 10. Klasse, und sei "für's Gymnasium zu dumm gewesen". Ob er berufstätig ist, ist jedoch unbekannt. *Max und Sven erschufen den Gag, alles scherzhafterweise als Herausforderung anzusehen und dies mit einer übertriebenen Stimme auszudrücken. Der Gag entstand während dem Fall of the Samurai Together, als es besonders herausfordernd wurde. Zum Gag gehörend ist unter anderem auch, Streitkolben und Morgensterne als Symbolik der Herausforderung anzusehen. *Trotz ihrer großen Zuneigung zur Total War - Reihe kritisieren wiederholt insbesondere das neue Team Max und Sven Creative Assemblys Leistungen und deren DLC-Politik scharf. Dabei zögern sie wie gewohnt auch in ihrer harten Wortwahl nicht. *Hauptaugenmerk des Kanals soll immer Gaming bleiben. Der Kanal will Konflikten aus dem Weg gehen und möglichst unbeteiligt unterhalten können. Dies geht aus dem allgemeinen Auftreten von Max und Sven hervor. Trotzdem lässt vorallem Sven es sich nicht nehmen, oft andere YouTuber, mal mehr oder weniger bekannt, teils scharf zu kritisieren. *Der neue Name Alduin Offiziell kam laut Sven aus seinem Internetpseudonym xXAlduin99 sowie der Tatsache zusammen, das er den Kanal als "offizielle Präsenz" ansieht. Nachwievor bleibt er dabei, keinen Content auf seinem privaten Kanal veröffentlichen zu wollen. *Sven hat eine Medienpartnerschaft für die ''Total War: WARHAMMER Triologie ''mit Koch Media erreichen können. Laut ihm hat er dort einen Kontakt. Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:Deutsche YouTuber Kategorie:Deutschsprachig Kategorie:Gaming